Charmed Bones: The Next Generation
by Pauline07
Summary: This is a Charmed, Bones, BTVS, Grimm, and American Girl crossover. The next generation is forming together to become the Charmed Children. Why is it time? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Charmed, Bones, Grimm, American Girl and BTVS fiction. It will be told from 3****rd**** person. These are the characters (I will only be telling family for non-familiar characters, Will, PJ, and McKenna because I changed their history. I won't be doing siblings, except for twins, you can obviously tell who siblings for canon are and the parentage for them will be the same for non-familiar characters, as well as McKenna, PJ, and Willow. If you need a family tree, PM me. However, powers, ages, and species will be mentioned). All Charmed Children are part of the power of 11 (later 12) and have a psychic connection with their siblings as well as a psychic connection with each other as initiated by Melinda. I'll explain that when I get to her. Obviously, all also have basic Charmed witch powers.**

**I'm going to have the timeline of the characters born in or before the show make sense. However, I never read the comics so bear with me there. **

**Also, because of problems merging Charmed and Bones, the whole Charmed series has been moved to a small suburb outside of Washington D.C. THIS INCLUDES THE MANOR AND THE SPIRITUAL NEXUS!**

**Charmed Children (All Charmed Children are main characters. Willow does not appear until the second episode)**

Willow Rosenberg: Charmed and Earth Magic witch, 29

Biological Daughter of Prue Halliwell and Sealy Booth. Adoptive daughter of Sheila and Ira Rosenberg.

Powers: Earth Magic Channeling (This is what Will does with her spells and actions on the show), Chi Augumentation (This allows Willow to strengthen her Strength, Speed, Agility, Reflexes, Durability, Combat Skills, Condition (at her strongest and smartest is the only way I can put it) and Senses to Slayer level. It can only be done when she is in complete concentration), Omnipathy (which is not going to be as strong as some. It only means she can read and project to multiple minds at ounce, and does not need to be near them. This allows her to track others, read thoughts, and project illusions. This is the only power that has manifested on the show), Willpower based constructs (creating items out of her willpower energy) and Memory projection (show others memories).

Alexis "Lexi" Trudeau: Grimm-Witch, 25

Biological Daughter of Prue Halliwell and Andy Trudeau. Adoptive Daughter of Magdalen and Anton Polk. Twin of Cay Trudeau.

Powers: Pyrokinesis, Deflection, Aura Veiw, Beaming (Let's just pretend that this is from Andy's very distant cupid ancestor, alright?)

Calypsa "Cay" Trudeau: Grimm-Witch, 25

Biological Daughter of Prue Halliwell and Andy Trudeau. Adoptive Daughter of Magdalen and Anton Polk. Twin of Lexi Trudeau (But she calls her Lex, usually).

Powers: Telekinesis (Advanced), Deflection, Premonition, Beaming.

McKenna Brooks: 26, demon-witch

Biological daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and an unknown low level demon (unknown means she vanquished his sorry ass and has no idea what kind of demon he is). Adoptive Daughter to Carrie and Howard Brooks (Don't remember their names, so I am making them up)

Powers: Elemental breath (this includes: Fire, Ice, Wind, Water, Electricity, Poison, Acid, Earth, Petrifying force, Metal, Shadows, Fear, Light, Fireworks, Cosmic Radiation, Lava, and Hell-fire), Inaudiability (can only use this with complete concentration. Can make herself unable to be heard), Cryokinisis (Ice-control), and Astral Sight (can see other planes of existence. For example: she could see Rex Buckland while he is astral projecting or a demon hiding on another plane. Takes concentration to turn on and off, and extraordinarily distracting when on).

Prudence "PJ" Halliwell: demon-witch, 15

Daughter to Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner (In my version she was born in season 6).

Powers: Energy Balls, Shimmering, Empathy, and Demonic Premonitions(These are extremely painful and the subject matter is a lot like Phoebe's demonic connection on the show. With the Succubus?) (Yes, I know technically demons can't be empaths, but let's just pretend that's her witch half, alright?)

Payten Halliwell: 11, cupid-witch (she's going to have a cupid ring though for power access for cupid stuff. It never made sense to me if all cupids need it for her power and Coop's is biological, so she just has witchy powers and will inherent the ring when she turns 18)

Daughter to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop Valance.

Powers: Chain Projection(can control and summon chains), Electrical Transportation (can teleport through electrical objects), Symbol Conjuring (can write a word or draw a picture and, with concentration, have it come to life), Death Empowerment (Ok, this is a weird power that she sort of got from a backfired spell from her sister. It means she has strength and healing abilities enhanced to that of a slayer if she is in a graveyard or some sort of death has occurred recently around her (only up to a month ago, so the manor wouldn't work and she doesn't get power from demon death). Rarely used)

Paulina "Paula" Halliwell: 10, cupid-witch (read above for cupid power)

Daughter to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop Valance.

Powers: Enhanced Condition (Basically being a really smart slayer at all times without the demon enhancement or responsibility, although she uses it to fight demons, obviously), Mimicry resistance (no one can mimic her voice or handwriting, and she cannot be cloned, shape-shifted into, or have anyone mimic her powers), History Manipulation (Think Cleaners. Can alter history. Not allowed to use unless extreme emergency). Also, Paula had a past life as an elder who passed on and therefore often has bursts of different powers and knowledge when in danger of which she is not aware of.

Tamora "Tam" Mitchell: witchlighter, 13

Twin to Kat Mitchell (I think you know who her parents are)

Powers: Molecular Combustion, Orbing, Orb-Shield, Healing, Pulse Manipulation

Kat Mitchell: Witchlighter, 13

Twin to Tam Mitchell (Again, read above)

Powers: Molecular Immobilization, Orbing, Echolocation, Sound Mannipulation, Radio Frequancy Detection

Wyatt Halliwell: Witchlighter, 16

Powers: Telekinetic Orbing, Combustive Orbing, Energy Waves, Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Projection, Omnilingiusm, Voice Manipulation, Technopathy. Twice Blessed King of Magic, Wielder of Excaliber.

Christopher "Chris" Halliwell: Witchlighter, 15

Powers: Telekinisis, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Sensing, Omnilinguism, Photokinesis.

Prudence "Melinda" Halliwell: Witchlighter, 14

Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Hovering, Haemokinesis (Blood control). Initiator of the psychic connection between her cousins. Matron of the Charmed Children.

**Bones children (Main character, Will only involve Michael when needed, its mostly about The Charmed kids ad Christine)**

Christine Booth: Human, 13

Daughter to Temperance Brennan and Sealy Booth.

**Whitelighters**

Cari Williams: Whitelighter, 14

Powers: Other than usual Whitelighter powers, Cari has a Mind Link to Tara

Tara Maclay: Whitelighter, 20

Powers: Usual Whitelighter powers, Mind Link with Cari (because they often collaborate with charges), Earth Magic Channeling.

**Well, now that we got details down, let's start the story already!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Wish I did. I barely own the idea.**

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

"Nick! Duck!" Cay shouted. Nick quickly followed her directions as the energy ball barely missed his head and headed for Cay. She quickly deflected it back at the demon, who ducked it and was thrown off balance. He smirked, until Cay squinted and he was hit with a blast of pure telekinetic energy. The demon blew up in fiery glory and was vanquished.

Cay ran over to Nick. "Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," He said back, holding his hand. He had scratched it ducking. "Fast little buggers, aren't they?"

"You mean the demons? You know, you don't have to come with me or Lex on patrol. We already work together solving Grimm stuff during the day, I'm pretty sure your wife thinks we're trying to steal you away!"

"Don't worry, Juliette knows I'm just helping you two learn the ropes," Both looked at each other and burst out laughing as Cay pulled the young man off the ground and helps him home.

"Just promise me one thing, Nick," said the brunette as she dropped him off at 2 AM.

"What?" Asked Nick.

"You know we're moving tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," Nick replied, "It's all Lexi can talk about when she goes out on patrol,"

"I want you to promise you won't continue on patrol after we leave. You'll just work on Grimm stuff from now on,"

Nick looked at her gravely. "You know I can't. If there's something wrong, I want to help,"

"No, Nick!" Cay whispered. "You've got a wife, a _pregnant_ wife. You need to be here for them, and you don't have two witches in town to protect you anymore. Plus, demons are attracted to our magical aura. Trust me, when we leave, they will too. But don't go out at night, please," She hoped he would see reason.

Nick nodded, "Alright, I promise,"

Her eyes sparkled, "Goodbye, Nick. Thanks for teaching us about being Grimms,"

He stepped in for a hug, "Goodbye, Cay,"

"Oh, wait!" She cried, pulling out of the hug and fumbling for something in her purse. She pulled out a small notebook and handed it to Nick.

"This is all the Grimm information we have that you don't. There are also a few Wiccan rudimentary spells that don't require any inborn magic. A couple of protection spells, a blast mimicking my telepathy, and a teleportation spell. Our new phone number is also in there; don't be afraid to give us a ring,"

He smiled at her curlicue handwriting in blue ink. "Thank you," he said greatfully.

She smiled back. "You're welcome," she said. Then she looked around, bouncing on her toes. "I guess I better be getting home,"

"Yes," said Nick, "I hope you'll like DC,"

She smiled. "And have fun here,"

Then she sprang of her toes and ran to the side of the house so Juliette wouldn't see. Then Nick saw the tell-tale pink beam in the air that meant she had beamed home.

Nick walked back into the house. He would miss those two. They were bright young girls, and they taught him a lot about the world. About the magic in it that he never understood before.

"Hi, Nick,"

He turned and smiled wider at his true love.

"Hi Juliette,"

(Divider)

Chris woke up with a start. Last thing he knew, he was looking up at his dad. Now he had no idea where he was; all he could tell was that he was in some kind of bunk bed, at the top, with blue walls around him. It was obviously a bedroom.

Then he heard a voice so loud everyone in the house could hear it. "Wyatt Mathew Halliwell! Get your witchlighter ass down here right now!"

A voice beneath him groaned. "It's 5 AM, Tam!" He yelled weakly. Chris felt a catch in his throat: Wyatt, the voice was Wyatt. The same man who had tortured him ever since his mom died was sleeping just beneath him.

"I don't care, Wyatt! You orb my running shoes down here right now or you are going to get it, mister!" The voice downstairs (from what he could tell, he was in his old room in the manor) yelled.

Wyatt groaned again. Then he flicked his hand and Chris saw a pair of shoes from near the door disappear in a flurry of orbs.

"Thanks!" The same girl yelled.

_Ugg, Tam, please be quiet, I'm asleep up here! _A female voice said inside his head. Chris freaked. _What the hell?_

That statement clicked with Wyatt. "Chris, you all right?" he asked, getting up and climbing up the ladder to his youngest brother.

Chris looked confused, and Wyatt sensed a large amount of fear radiating. "W-Wyatt?" he asked, hardly believing this man with the concerned eyes was Wyatt.

Something clicked, and dread settled in the pit of Wyatt's stomach. _Crap, _Wyatt thought.

Chris yelped_, _"Why am I hearing you in my head?"

_Wyatt, is something going on with Chris? _Melinda asked through their connection, _I'm getting a lot of confusion over here. _

Chris yelped again. _Oh heck yeah, Mel, _replied the 16 year old boy, _I need you to initiate the connection and get everyone to get in here with their parents. _

He saw Melinda in his mind's eye as he bolted upright. _What! _She thought, _Wyatt, what's going on?_

_Just get everyone in here, Mel, I'm not sure exactly, but he's scared that he's hearing us in his mind. _

_McKenna and Tam are still out running._

_That's fine, but get everyone else in here. I have a suspicion about what's going on._

Melinda delved deeper into her brother's mind and gasped, _you don't think….._

_I have a feeling. Wait a couple of seconds though; I need to warn him, all the chatter in his head could scare him, especially Pauline's._

"Chris, man" He finally said out loud, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"L-laying down with D-dad standing over me,"

_Crap!_

_He is?_

_He reverted._

"Who is she and what are you two doing in my head?" Chris asked terrified.

"Ok, Chris, do you know where you are?" Wyatt asked simply.

"The manor, I think. My old room, why?"

"Chris, do you remember anything about Melinda Halliwell?"

"No," Chris said quietly, "Was she another one of the witches you deemed unnecessary to live, Wyatt?"

Wyatt laughed, "No, Chris. How old are you?"

"21," Chris answered.

"No, Chris, you're 15. We were afraid this might happen. Somehow your memories of the Dark Future, as we like to call it, were transferred to you in the good future. This is making you so scared you're not able to access your normal memories yet,"

_Mel, we could seriously use Paula in here right now. _

_On it, Wy. _

Wyatt heard his sister's chatter shut up for a moment as she "jumped channels" as she liked to call it. As the matron of the Charmed Children, she was the only one who could jump between the three psychic connections that made up his cousins and siblings.

Paula came running into the room, barely turning in the room where Wyatt and Chris were currently. The 10 year old had chestnut hair and deep brown eyes, her hair messed at the top where she had bedhead. Even though Chris was scared as hell, he found the young girl with the kitty PJ's comical.

"Wyatt, Mel told me. Need some help?" She asked.

Wyatt only nodded before moving aside to let the kid climb up the ladder. "This always scares me," he admits.

"It's alright, Wy, it scares me too. But someone has to figure out what the hell's going on here. If it's not any of us, it has to be her,"

"Wyatt, who is this?" asked Chris, who had calmed down somewhat.

"This is your cousin, Pauline. We call her Paula. She's going to try and help you," He said soothingly.

"Ok," said Pauline, "We need her knowledge, and to get her knowledge, I need concentration!" She snapped. Chris recoiled slightly as Pauline closed her eyes and breathed in deep.

When she opened her eyes, they were the bright, golden yellow that they always were when she was in the elder zone.

"Wyatt Halliwell?" She said in a strangely layered voice, "Why did Pauline summon me?"

Chris's eyes widened. What the hell was going on?

"Well, uh, Miss Sandra, we kind of need your expertise," He gestured to Chris.

Chris got even more confused. Sandra, as in, the elder Sandra?

"And here I thought when I moved on to be reincarnated I would get some peace and quiet," she grumbled good naturedly. Everyone knew she adored the Halliwells and fully expected to be called upon by Pauline when she was reincarnated. "And yes, Chris, the elder Sandra. My soul was reincarnated into Pauline's body, so I am often called upon for magical help. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Chris lost his memory, I think he has the memories of the Dark Future,"

Sandra or Pauline, Chris was still confused about who she was, sighed. "We were afraid this would happen when you died the first time, Chris. Right now we need to bring your real memories to the surface, but of course, you don't know how to handle that, do you, Wyatt?"

"No," Wyatt admitted sheepishly.

"Ok, Chris, you won't feel a thing," she said. Then she seemed to touch something that flared golden around him. _My aura,_ he realized.

As she worked with it, Chris went through a flash of memories. Playing with his mom and Wyatt at the park. His 11th birthday, with his whole family and a couple of friends from magic school. Eating fresh baked cookies that he made with Wyatt and his sister, Melinda. When it was done, Chris felt like a new person.

"Chris? Are you back with us?" Wyatt asked after the golden flare flashed out.

"I think so," Chris said, "Thanks, Sandra. Sorry about that,"

Sandra giggled, and for a moment sounded like a normal 10 year old instead of an elder soul. "It's fine, Chris, anytime. You guys take care now, would you? I feel that your little cousin has been me enough!"

"Of course, we'll be careful. See you later, Sandra!" Wyatt waved goodbye.

"Goodbye Wyatt, Chris. Have a good day,"

And with that, she closed her eyes ad exhaled. When she opened them again, she was physically trembling, but her eyes were her normal color and when she spoke, her voice didn't sound layered. "So, Chris back to normal?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so, Pauline, but I think I still have those memories," He turned to Wyatt, "Never do those things to me again,"

"Of course not, Chris," A concerned Wyatt assured.

"Now we have to do the really hard part," said Pauline.

"What?" asked Chris and Wyatt.

"We have to tell Aunt Piper,"

Chris groaned and smacked his head. "She's going to suffocate me! Can't we just skip that part?"

"Nope!" Pauline said cheerfully, "Because if she hears it second hand, she's going to kill me,"

Wyatt groaned. "She's right, you know,"

"I wish there was a way out," Chris said tiredly.

(Divider)

McKenna always ran with Tam every morning since she found out Tam was her cousin.

After a slightly late start because Wyatt had stolen Tam's running shoes, they had both ran about a mile when McKenna heard it.

_Hey guys, sorry to jump your channel, _Melinda thought-spoke to Phoebe's kids, _but I need Paula in Chris and Wyatt's room ASAP. _

_Why? _McKenna was the first to ask. She heard her sisters jumping after her to ask the same question, but she blocked them out a little.

_Chris is having some memory problems. Wyatt thinks he may have gained his Dark Future memories. And we need Sandra's psychic voodoo for a quick memory job. _

_Ok, _Paula answered, _I'll be there in two seconds. _

_And we'll run home,_ McKenna replied.

"McKenna, what's wrong?" Tam asked. She can read McKenna's face like an open book. That's why she's McKenna's favorite cousin.

"We need to get home," McKenna replied, pivoting, "Now,"

"Why?" Tam asked, sprinting to keep up with her.

"Because remember when you told me that Chris came back from the past before you were born?"

Tamora's eyes widened. "You don't mean….?"

McKenna nodded grimly. "Mel jumped my channel,"

And with that, the two girls sprinted faster than a speeding bullet all the way home.

(Divider)

"My god, Peanut, I'm so glad you're ok!" Piper said, hugging her youngest son tightly.

"Mom, air is good too," Chris whispered, for he didn't have enough air to talk loudly.

Wyatt and Melinda tried to fight off grins. Chris noticed, glared and flicked a finger in Melinda's direction. The edge of the carpet stood up and wacked her hard on the ankle.

"Ow!" she cried, gripping her ankle, "Not funny, Chris!"

Piper finally let go and checked her precious Peanut all over.

_Wyatt, you are enjoying this waaay to much, _he heard Melinda say, and then he stuck his tongue out at Wyatt. Wyatt stuck his tongue back out at Chris

"Now, now, no sibling rivalry," said Peyton, smirking.

"And you don't do this with McKenna, PJ, and Pauline?" asked Melinda.

Before she could answer, bright, glowing orbs filled the room. They formed into a young girl, not anymore than 14, in blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"Is Chris ok?" she asked urgently, looking around the room, "I'm so sorry, but I'm kind of new at this, and you guys were just assigned to me, and I have a _lot _of charges, but don't worry about me not being able to get over here in time, because I have a partner, who should be….." she stopped short and looked around. "Damn it, Tara Maclay, this is no time to be shy! Get your whitelighter ass down here right now!"

More orbs filled the room and turned into a 20 year old woman, blonde, with a wide frame.

"I'm sorry," Piper said, turning around to face them, "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, Cari's a little…excitable. I'm Tara and this is my partner Cari. We're your children's whitelìghters,"

"Whitelighters?" Paige asked, cofused, "But she's so…."

"Yeah, I know, I'm 14 and I'm dead, I got over it a looong time ago. And, you know, a whitelighter's age has nothing to do with their ability to help people, I mean, I know I died young, but I'm still a good whitelighter, you know? And…humph!" Tara had gently put her hand over Cari's mouth.

"Cari, you remind me of Willow sometimes, you babble so much," she said, shaking her head. Then she turned back to Paige, "Cari and I handle some of the more delicate cases. You've just been assigned to us, because it is time,"

"Time for what?" Phoebe asked

Tara shrugged, taking her hand of Cari's mouth, "Well, I don't know, they just said, 'it's time',"

"Those crappy, know it all, inconvenient….,"

"PJ!" Phoebe yelled, "Control your empathy!"

"Sorry, Mom," she said, feeling really guilty. As a half-demon, controlling her empathy was really hard and sometimes she felt her gift put her on the spin cycle through a washer. But, hey, it was just like all the witches before her, she had to learn to control her power.

"It's alright, I'm not a big fan of the Elders either," Cari said, "In fact, there was this one time…"

Tara groaned, "Not the toilet story again, Ri!" she said.

Cari pouted, "It's a good story,"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Piper doesn't want to hear what Leo had to do to get us out of that mess," she answered with a smile.

Piper turned to Leo, "What mess?" she asked.

Leo turned as red as an apple. "Uh…well, I…uh,"

All of the Halliwell cousins take one look at each other and burst out laughing. And when McKenna and Tam burst in asking if Chris was ok, they laughed even harder, until eventually the whole family was laughing and relishing in the moment.

(Divider)

"So, this is it, Lex?" asked Cay, her eyes sparkling.

"No, Cay, I brought us to the freaking Sahara. Yes, this is it!" Lexi cried.

In front of them was a huge manor; if they were right, the same manor that housed their biological mother.

"I can't believe it. We're finally going to meet her!" Cay squealed.

"Don't get your hopes up; she probably didn't want us," Lexi grumbled. She always wanted nothing to do with her past, especially after she found out about their powers. "No parent would leave a child on their own with the kind of danger that their powers had" was her philosophy.

"Come on, Lex, we can find out everything. There are lots of reasons; maybe she was too young, or maybe she didn't even know she was a witch! Maybe we were even in danger by being with her, did you ever think of that?"

"How do you not know you're a witch, or a Grimm, Cay? It kind of presents itself to you," Alexis pointed out.

"Easy. Her powers could have been bound, and she could have been only half-Grimm, and then our dad was half-Grimm, and you know you're only a Grimm if you're a full Grimm," Cay said proudly.

"I still think it was irresponsible,"

"Oh, Lex, stop being such a grumpy grouch, would you? Let's go over there!" And with that, Cay dragged her twin over to the front door and knocked.

(Divider)

The knocks on the door disrupted the Halliwell's howling laughter.

"I'll get it!" Payten called.

The 11 year old witch ran over to the door and opened it. On the other side were two chestnut brown-headed girls with identical green eyes and pale complexions.

"Hi!" said the one on the left. "I'm Calypsa Trudeau, and this is my sister, Alexis. Can we speak to Prue Halliwell, please?"

Payten immediately recognized her late aunt's name and was really confused.

"I'm sorry?" The 11 year old asked, "Did you just say Prue Halliwell?"

"Yes, that's right. What are you, part of that idealistic family she had after she abandoned us?" said the other one with a sour expression.

"Lex, stop it," Cay scolded, wacking her twin's arm. She was wondering if she had any other sisters, too, but she was thinking it was a good idea to stay silent.

"Not exactly," Paye smiled. "MOM!" she shouted behind her.

Phoebe appeared behind her daughter. "What is it, Paye?"

"They were asking about Auntie Prue,"

Watching Phoebe was like watching someone who had been struck with an arrow in the heart during battle. Her face fell, and though kept its kindness; her eyes still sparkled with tears. Just as she was about to tell them kindly that Prue didn't live there anymore, she felt it. Her empathy opened up a channel of nervousness. _Why would they be nervous? _She wondered.

Then she realized. Comparing the twins to the pictures in her head of Andy and Prue, she saw it. _Crap, _she thought.

"I'm sorry, but you might want to come in," The older woman said quietly, moving her daughter aside so the duo could enter the home. She led them to the conservatory where the rest of the Halliwell family resided in.

"What is it, Phebes?" asked Piper, the older brunette in the room.

"Piper, remember about 25 years ago? Right before I said you know what?" Phoebe asked.

Piper's eyes widened. "No….it can't be," she said looking at them. But Phoebe was right. They looked exactly like Prue.

(Divider)

"So, our mother and father, one of whom is your sister, is dead?" Lexi asked carefully.

The whole family nodded grimly. Tara and Cari were missing, having wisely orbed out right after Cay and Lexi walked in. _Damn, Cay, _she thought, _our parents' life was more messed up than ours was in Portland!_

"How..?" Cay gulped, "How long ago was it?"

"I'm sorry, sweat heart," The woman who introduced herself as their Aunt Phoebe said sadly, "Your mom died when you two were about 3, and your father died when you were probably about 1. I don't think he even knew they existed, did he, Piper?"

"I think you're right, Phebes, I don't think she told him," Piper responded sadly.

"What exactly happened?" asked Lexi.

"Your father walked into a time loop and was thrown into a wall by a demon named Inspector Rodregez," Piper said quietly, "Prue was blasted through a wall by a demon named Shax and died from blood loss,"

"Do we have any siblings?" asked Cay.

"You have another one," Phoebe admitted. "Your mother had a fling with a guy she met over the summer as a teenager. She gave her up for adoption; we've never been able to find her. Prue named her Willow, I believe,"

The twins looked at each other. _Guess we'll have to help, _said Cay to Lexi.

_I could not agree more, _Lexi said back.

"If you don't mind, Ms. Halliwell…" Cay started.

"Please, call me Phoebe, I'm your aunt," Phoebe said quietly.

"Ok, Aunt Phoebe, Cay and I just moved into the area. We were wondering if we could help you search for Willow," Lexi explained.

"And maybe we could also hone in on our powers with you guys as well," Cay said.

Lexi shot an irritated look toward Cay. _Oh, shut up, Lex, _Cay thought telepathically, _You were always such a grumpy grouch about our powers._

"Of course," Piper said, "You're family. Wouldn't have it any other way,"

(Divider)

It had been a week since Cay and Lexi had moved to Washington D.C. Since then, they had been introduced to all their family (barring Willow, who still hadn't been found), introduced to their whitelighters (who gave them quite a scare when they orbed in for the first time), and begun to understand a little about their powers.

What confused everyone was the deflecting and the beaming. Beaming was usually only a cupid power, or for half-cupids. Their Uncle Coop had demonstrated it, and allowed her younger cousins to beam one time with the rings they would get when they turned 18.

Also, deflecting was usually only given to one person at a time. Of course, Cay and Lexi guessed it was because they were twins, but everyone was still unnerved.

Of course, until Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda got one of their famous plans.

It was just a typical Saturday morning. Tam and McKenna were back from their morning run as the door opened.

In walked in Cay and Lexi, who had decided to do patrol early instead of late that night. They had to, now they weren't on the police force and didn't get the grimm information they needed. But they hadn't exactly told their new family about the whole grimm craziness yet, and they bet they didn't know anything at all.

"Calypsa and Alexis Trudeu! Where have you been?" Piper yelled.

_Crap! _Lexi thought. "Um, on patrol? We used to do it all the time in Portland,"

Piper groaned and massaged her temples. "In this family, you have enough demons coming at you that you don't need to look for them," She said sternly.

"Well, we have to! I mean, who else is going to look for the fairytale creatures?" Cay asked before she could stop herself.

"What are you talking about?" asked Piper, confused.

_Damn Cay, shut up! _Lexi thought to her sister. "N-nothing Aunt Piper," she mumbled.

"Lex, you know as well as I do that if we don't go out on patrol then innocent people will die. I highly doubt the Charmed Ones handle the Grimm world!" she cried, gesturing wildly.

"Girls, what's gotten into…?"

"Everyone, family meeting! Now!" Melinda called from upstairs.

_Saved by Melinda, _Lexi thought.

As they walked up the stairs, Lexi decided to have a little talk with her sister.

_Cay, we've been through this, we don't want them finding out we're Grimms, because they aren't._

_Yeah, but Lexi, they're technically the Charmed Ones, they know about all sorts of stuff. And we practically live here now._

_Cay, if Nick wasn't a Grimm, he would freak at our world. It's a freaking miracle that Juliet hasn't found out yet, it would not be good for their baby._

_But Lexi…_

_No Cay. We're not telling them. End of story._

They walked up the stairs and into the attic. They had been there before, of course, it was magic central for the Halliwells. But they had never seen it with a large circle of candles in front of the book stand.

Melinda was smiling like crazy. Chris and Wyatt were wondering what they got themselves into.

"Hi everyone!" Melinda said excitedly as soon as the last family member had filed in, "Well, I bet you're wondering what this is about…"

"Yes?" Piper's eyebrows raised as she looked at the candles and realized what they were going to do.

"Well, we thought since PJ got to meet Cole in here, and Paige got to meet Grandma in here, I thought Cay and Lexi could meet Auntie Prue and Uncle Andy on here!" Melinda said proudly.

"We haven't been able to summon her before, though," Piper said, and they all knew it. Every one of them had tried many times.

"Mom, her daughters have just shown up and they have so many questions about their real family. Maybe this is the exception to the rule. Now come on!" Melinda all but dragged the two sisters, who had no idea what was going on, to behind the book stand.

Melinda motioned to her brothers who reluctantly started saying the spell with her. "Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide,"

With that, blue, shimmering orbs appeared in the center of the candles. They formed into the form of Prue.

"Prue," Phoebe breathed as a tear rode down her check.

"Mom?" Lexi and Cay asked at the same time.

Prue smiled. "Yes, dears, my how you have grown,"

The whole room smiled. Prue stepped out of the circle and became corporeal. Her daughters ran into her arms and hugged her.

After she was finished, she said, "And don't think I haven't saved a hug for you three," she said as she hugged her sisters, including Paige, whom she had never met.

They parted and Prue looked at each of them in turn.

"Glad to see things worked out between you and Leo," she said to Piper.

"Do I really have to monitor you're boyfriends more, Phebs?" Prue asked, referring to the number of demon relationships she had had over the years.

"Paige, it is so great to meet you," she said to the red head.

Then she turned back to her daughters. "I'm sure you have loads of questions, and I have some of the answers. But I don't have all of them," The she looked up and yelled, "Andy!"

Blue orbs appeared in the attic and formed into Andy Trudeau. "What is it, Prue?" he asked. Then he spotted his daughters. "Oh…hello Cay and Lexi," he said slightly awkwardly.

"Wait, wait, wait. After you died, you became a whitelighter?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I wanted to help people," Andy said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

The whole family sat down and continued talking. Their family eventually did find out about the Grimm thing- which earned a "What!" from Piper- and also Andy explained his distant ancestor was a cupid, accounting for the twins Beaming ability.

"That's why I got mixed up with you guys," he said, "Other than Prue's my soul mate. It's in my blood,"

Just then, a shout really close to the door was heard. "Tam?" It called.

And in walked Christine Booth, daughter to Sealy Booth and Temperance Brennan, and Tamora Mitchell's best friend. She took one look at the dead aunt and uncle and fainted dead away.

"Chrissa!" Tam shouted, running to her best friend. She looked at Prue and Andy. "I don't want to cut this reunion short or anything, but I think you two should leave. Now,"

"That would probably be a good idea," Andy admitted.

The family said their final goodbyes to their lost family members, and then ran downstairs as Tamora set her best friend down on the couch. She started to stir.

"Tam?" she asked. "Are your Aunt and Uncle in witness protection or something?"

Tam considered saying that, but one look at her best friend made her realize that Chrissa deserved to know the truth. "No, Chrissa, they're not. They're dead,"

Christine sat up. "Then why were you sitting there talking to 2 of your dead relatives?" she asked.

Tamora sighed. "It was magic," she explained.

Christine laughed. "Magic, you mean like special effects magic? Or magic as in broomsticks and cauldrons?"

Tam shook her head, "No, neither. Magic like….well, magic like this," And with that, she turned and blew up a throw pillow.

Christine paled. "Tamora Mitchell, did I just hear what I think I heard?" Paige called down.

Tamora looked down. "Yes mom, but it was a practice pillow!" Then she looked at Christine. "Chrissa can you keep a secret?"

Christine nodded.

"I'm a witch,"

Christine looked at her best friend in awe. She knew she deserved an explanation, but not right this moment.

"I'll keep your secret, Tam," she said, hugging her best friend.

**Whew! 15 pages and 6,043 words! I'm down with the pilot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, I'll probably make tiny little 'ficlets' in between chapters, just to extend my not go crazy span, and to explain a little history. So here's the first minisode. Also, I thank whoever came up with the idea that there are special whitelighters who make sacrifices and get special cases. **

Cari sat in the Halliwell living room, looking at the small photograph as a tear rolled down her check. She was here fairly often- half her charges happened to live in this house. She was just checking in. But the picture had fallen out, and now she was stuck in memory-ville.

Piper Halliwell walked into the living room. She had been cooking when she noticed the tell-tale sound that meant a whitelighter or witchlighter was orbing in. You had witchlighters for children, you had a witchlighter for a sister and witchlighter nieces, been a witch for years and had your husband for a whitelighter-well, you learned how to tell. But when she never heard the orb out, she had gotten concerned. She had certainly not expected to see Cari Wilson, her children's physically 14 year old whitelighter, crying in the middle of her living room.

"Cari, you ok?" The older witch asked carefully.

Cari jumped probably about three feet in the air before realizing who it was. "Oh, Piper, it's you. I'm sorry, I was just leaving…"

"What's that?" Piper asked, pointing to the picture.

Cari looked down at the picture as more tears sprang to her eyes. "Just…Just a picture,"

"Of what?" Piper asked, giving her the third degree.

Cari sighed and decided to tell the truth. "Of my friends before I died," she sat down on the couch. Piper sat down beside her.

"See that one?" Cari asked. "That's the leader of our little group: her name's Agnes, but call her that and she kicks you into next week. We call her Aggie. She's the Twilight,"

"The what now?" Piper asked.

Cari giggled slightly. "Sorry; different kind of magic. It's shadow magic, that's where I come from. The Twilight is a prophesied half-demon, half-angel child with powers over the energy that powers dawn and dusk. That's when our demon's attacked anyways. Can I tell you how lucky you are that you don't have to report for patrol at 5:30 in the morning? Sneaking out is difficult at 5:30 in the morning!"

Piper laughed. "What is shadow magic?"

Cari immediately spouted out a definition. "It's a type of magic where demons are only created in the hours of dawn and dusk, when a perfect balance between moon and sun. It's a magic of balance, there are angels, demons, and some magical creatures, which are usually humanoid,"

"Anyways, that's Dawn," she resumed after a moment of silence, pointing to a brunette with earbuds in. "God, she always had earbuds in. Dawn was a music empath, which means that she had sound based abilities based on the type of music she was listening to or playing. Let's just say she was gifted with instruments, and leave at that," Cari full out laughed. "It also meant she would go off the wall crazy when she didn't have music playing,"

"What did her teachers do?" Piper wondered.

Cari shrugged. "She could leave one out to talk and listen to others, and she was capable of ignoring it, so most teachers let her keep it in. She had a sporadic setting on her ipod, so she could turn it off whenever music was playing in band, orchestra, and chorus. A few teachers who objected played classical music on a boom box in their room. The one teacher who refused just had her switched from his class,"

"Oh," Piper replied.

"And here's Becky, she was a Multipower. In shadow magic, they're born every century. She basically can combine elemental power. She was super nice. I miss all of them so much,"

"And you?" Piper asked. She knew this whitelighter was different than others she'd seen.

Cari sighed. "Unless you call the stupid ability to make mind connections 'facinating', then I guess you could say I was our resident little witch. Metaphoricaly, I mean. I know every shadow potion, and exactly where to get each ingredient, I'm an expert at shadow spells, and I know kickboxing. There aren't exactly 'witches' in shadow magic. Just magical creatures and spells anyone can do with the exact same reaction,"

"I see,"

Cari sighed, an internal debate evident in her face. "Piper," she said after a moment. "Do you want to see something?"

"If you want me too," Piper answered in a motherly tone.

Cari pulled up the sleeve on her purple shirt to reveal a potion bottle image on her wrist. "Just touch that," she directed.

Piper was suspicious, but she trusted Cari. She had to, to let her protect her children. Curiosity finally won out, and Piper touched the tattoo. With a gasp, she was thrust into the recesses of Cari's mind.

_*Flashback*_

"_Aggie, no, you can't!" Cari cried. She looked much the same as she did in her afterlife, if maybe without the slight bit of maturity she had after 6 years of being a whitelighter._

"_It's the only way, Cars. I can't let anyone get hurt anymore," The tall redhead with cat green eyes Piper had seen in the picture stood at a swirling, purple portal. A small tree limb was sucked into the backside, and was promptly ground up into leaves and bark. _

"_There has got to be another way, Aggs," Dawn argued, her chocolate brown eyes covered in tears. _

"_What if it doesn't work? Then there will be no one to fight the demons," Becky, a tall girl with blonde hair and blue eyes shouted._

_Aggie smiled slightly. "Then I know you guys can take care of it. I love you all," She turned to walk into the portal. _

"_No, Aggie!" Cari cried. She ran toward her best friend. _

_A bright light flashed, and a loud, blood-curdling scream was heard. Dawn and Becky covered their eyes, unsure if the sound was Aggie or Cari. _

_The flash cleared, and sitting at the bottom of the stone steps was Aggie, clutching Cari's body, which was laid out with her head on Aggie's knees. _

"_Cari!" Dawn and Becky yelled. They ran toward the girl with so many cuts and wounds on her- side effects from the portal, ones that would prove to be fatal in a matter of moments. _

"_Hey guys," Cari said weakly. It was obvious her strength was ebbing. _

"_Cari! Why did you do something so foolish!" Dawn demanded in tears. _

"_Dawn, Becks, Aggie, you guys are too important. You're prophesized," she looked past the trio. "I'm the only one who could have. I'm not as necessary," _

"_Of course you are. There has got to be a way out of this," Aggie said fiercely._

_Cari shook her head with difficulty, and coughed."I checked when Aggie was contemplating potential suicide. There is no spell, no potion. That's why a person has to be sure before jumping into the portal, no regrets, no unfinished business," _

_Becky looked at her in shock, comprehension dawning. "You knew you were going to stop Aggie," _

_Cari nodded weakly. "Told my whole family I loved them for the last time this morning. This way everyone wins. The demons are barred from returning, and Aggie stays alive," _

"_But you lose your life," Aggie cried. _

"_Aggie," Cari wheezed as firmly as she could. "This is all of our fights, not just yours. You can't be the hero that dies this time, you may be needed someday. Me? I'm just the normal guy, and I have no reason for the greater good to keep living," she stared at the others. "And that goes for all of you. There's nothing you could have done. I guess this was my destiny, I'm the best candidate. So stop blaming yourselves," _

_She turned to Aggie. "Aggs, ask Lucas out. I made a mind connection with him yesterday just to see if he liked you. Go to prom for me, wear a pretty dress. Remember I'll be watching over you with your mom," _

_And with that, Cari's heart gave a final shutter, and her body shut down. _

_*Flashback* _

Piper looked at the girl in front of her in awe. She couldn't believe the girl in front of her had been so brave. She had sacrificed herself to save a friend, and for the greater good. Piper wasn't sure if she could ever do that, although she knew she might be tested one day

Cari was uncomfortable. What was she thinking, sharing something so personal with someone she barely knew? She started searching for reasons to leave, until she got a saving message from Tara to get over to their charge April's workplace, now.

"I'm sorry, Piper, I have to leave. My charge is in trouble with a nutball and a gun," Before any other explanation could be procured, Cari orbed out in the flashing, blue lights.


End file.
